


Her Eyes of Ender

by TheBookHuntress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minecraft, slight mentions of fighting and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookHuntress/pseuds/TheBookHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of the creeper boy and how he adjusted to a new life with humans. But what about the girl of Ender with the red hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purple Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A story idea that's been bugging me for a while, and I needed to get out already. I probably shouldn't be posting this, I already have another ongoing story. But I'll try to manage.

Michael will never forget how he met Gavin. He was out collecting wood, that's _all_ he was doing that day. He had no intentions of finding Gavin at all. He just noticed a certain shade of green in the corner of his eye. He immediately pulled out his diamond sword and backed up, getting ready to kill a creeper. But there was no creeper, but a man wearing what looked like creeper _skin_. Michael tried communicating, but he didn't seem to understand English, only making hissing sounds. After some useless efforts to talk, he brought the creeper boy back to downtown Achievement City (or rather, Gavin _followed_ Michael back), and after some proper explanations, he was welcomed to their home. Michael sometimes says he regrets ever finding him, but the two had a close bond.

But Michael will also never forget the day he met a girl of Ender.

 

**XxXxX**

"Some of us are traveling through the snow biome today, so get your asses bundled up."

Almost everyone either groaned or sighed, except Gavin, who clapped with excitement. He loved snow, and since it never snowed in Achievement City, he always seemed thrilled with every chance he had to see it."Snow, Michael, snow!" Gavin chanted excitedly. Michael rolled his eyes, and ignored Jack mocking Gavin, saying that stupid phrase that everyone used to tease them both, "Mi-cool!"

"Yes, Gavin. There's gonna be snow. And it's gonna be cold as fuck. So go get your snow clothes on." Michael said to Gavin. Gavin nodded and basically skipped over to his home. Michael chuckled a bit and went to his own house. His mood was somewhat soured when he remembered they were going to be treading through snow. _Let's hope it isn't snowing..._ He thought bitterly. He dug through a chest before pulling out his snow clothes. His actual outfit was pretty decent against cool weather, being his yellow shorts, boots and bear skin/leather hoodie. It was only partially leather, the front and sleeves of the hoodie being the bear skin, a rare fabric that wasn't found in their region. He was lucky he had it at all, it was a gift from Geoff's wife, Griffon, who took trips to far away regions. Michael's snow clothes consisted of a fur vest to go over his hoodie, gloves with three artificial claws on the knuckles (which to this day Gavin still believes are real), and a different pair of boots that're slightly thicker, and leaves wolf prints in the snow wherever he walks. He'd want to leave bear prints, but he has what he has.

Getting all dressed, now ready for the colder weather, he stepped outside. The others all seemed prepared, already dressed as well. And as soon as Gavin saw Michael, he dashed over and practically jumped on Michael, meaning he had to catch the creeper boy."Gavin, calm the fuck down!" Michael said harshly, though still sounding amused. Gavin grinned."Snow, Michael!" He squealed. Michael rolled his eyes and dropped Gavin, earning a yelp, and saying, "I know, Gavin. Snow."

"Come on, you two, or we're leaving without you both!" Geoff suddenly called from the distance. The others were all already starting the trip to the snowier region, Geoff being a few steps behind only to call for them. Gavin gasped and shot up, dashing over to the others. Michael chuckled, and merely jogged over to catch up. He wasn't as thrilled for snow as Gavin was.

Behind them, Ryan and Jack remained, having to keep watch of Achievement City. Michael sighed, smirking to himself. _It isn't really a good idea to bring me, Ray, and Gavin by ourselves, Geoff._

 

**XxXxX**

"Why are we here again?"

"Getting spruce wood, Michael. We need wood, and spruce is a sturdier kind of wood, now stop complaining."

"I wasn't _complaining_ , Geoff, jeez. I was just asking why we're here."

Geoff just grunted in response and kept chopping wood. Michael sighed, deciding he needed some time _away_ from the group. Everyone was collecting wood in silence. Not including Gavin, who'd occasionally giggle at snow from the leaves above falling on his head or snowflakes landing on the tip of his nose, and sometimes stopped working altogether to fall to the ground and make snow angels. Geoff would then proceed to order Gavin back up, or if he wouldn't listen, come over and wrestle him back up."Guys, I'm going a little farther in to collect wood on my own." Michael called over his shoulder as he started to walk."Don't go too far. I normally wouldn't care, but we're in the snow biome right now." Geoff called back. Michael lazily waved his hand at them to basically say, "I know, whatever," and continued on. He did heed Geoff's wishes of staying close, he just went far enough that he couldn't see the others that well, but at the same time still make out their figures and know where they were.

He sighed, watching his little puff of breath appear in the cold air, then disappear. He had nothing else to do, really, so he just starting collecting more wood from the trees like he was meant to do.

It was only that for a while, collecting wood in pure silence, when he heard the all-too-familiar strange growls of an Enderman. And it was close. Michael held his breath, making it even quieter, if possible. He could hear the sound of its light footsteps even in the snow, then the little purple sparkles flew past him, indicating it teleported away. He let out the breath he was holding in relief.

Then, he heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow. Human footsteps.

"Gavin, I swear to god if that's you, I'm going to--"

Michael immediately shut up when he turned, expecting Gavin, instead seeing a girl. She had a completely black attire, making her stand out greatly in the snow, including a black scarf that fluttered in the wind and covered the lower half of her face. But what stood out most was her stunning red hair, and the glowing purple eyes that would belong to an Enderman; the eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. He froze there, not knowing what to do or say. She didn't seem hostile, she was in fact stepping closer to Michael. He noticed that an Ender Pearl was gripped tightly by both of her gloved hands. Should he say something? She didn't seem like she wanted to speak. In fact, Michael heard her make some noise from the back of her throat that slightly resembled a sound of an Enderman.

"Michael!"

Geoff's sudden cry made both him and the girl jump. She turned her head, making a noise of distress when she saw the men running towards them. Michael then heard the unsettling noise of an Enderman's distressed cry from in the distance. She made a noise back, lifting the Pearl and throwing it, then disappearing, only leaving the trail of sparkles behind. Soon the other men of Achievement Hunter got to him, Geoff grabbing his wrists."Michael, who was that? Are you okay?" He asked quickly. Michael swallowed and nodded."Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. And...I don't know who that was. She just appeared, then used an Ender Pearl to teleport away." He said. Suddenly Gavin ran a few feet toward the direction where the girl teleported in, hissing violently, which was incredibly odd since he stopped with his creeper-like habits a while back. They looked, but whatever Gavin was seeing, they weren't seeing. Geoff sighed, "I think we have enough wood. We should start our way back, the sun will be going down soon anyways."

"Enderman." Gavin suddenly growled. Michael immediately looked back, but again, they didn't see anything. As they started their trip back, treading through the snow, that girl never left Michael's mind.

Was she like Gavin? A human raised by a mob? _If she is_ , Michael thought, _it'd be a lot more dangerous this time. She'd be an "Ender girl," and much more threatening than a clumsy creeper boy._


	2. Lindsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for liking this story so much already. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. For those whose reading The World We Live In, the next chapter for that should be up too. But here's chapter two for this for now.

Gavin refused to sleep that night. He stood outside his house, occasionally scurrying around Achievement City to look off in different directions. Everyone else seemed to be in their own home, doing whatever they needed to do for tomorrow, or if not working, sleeping. Michael, however, was at Ryan's. The older man knew a lot about the fauna, the mobs, almost everything. He had to have _some_ kind of answer for what Michael saw.

Ryan sighed a bit."I honestly don't know how that could be possible, Michael. When it comes to Gavin and being raised by _creepers_ , it's a whole other story. When a creeper explodes, they only do it out of self defense, really. When something is near them that could definitely pose as a threat, they sense it, and detonate. They even will attack other creepers. That's why you almost never see creepers blow up around farm animals, they show no threat. But humans usually _do_ threaten them, which is why they attack _us_. But if a baby creature were to be found by a pack of creepers, it doesn't pose as a threat to them, and something causes their paternal instincts to kick in. I'm not entirely sure why yet, but I've tested it with baby animals, so this must've been the deal with Gavin. Now, Endermen are _entirely_ different. They are hostile towards almost anything living, except each other from what I've seen so far. They are anything but paternal towards other beings. I don't see how Endermen would raise a child, a _human_ child. They're almost never seen in the sunlight, and water physically hurts them. An Enderman raising a human baby, or _any_ kind of baby for the matter, makes little to no sense."

Michael took in all of Ryan's explanations. He desperately tried finding a flaw in his theories, something that would prove what he assumed about that girl was true. But he didn't know nearly as much as Ryan, so how would he properly prove Ryan wrong? Michael sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The cow known as Edgar in the floor below him made him uneasy."I don't know, Ryan. The noises she made at me sounded like an Enderman's noises, like how Gavin used to hiss like a creeper would. And there was already an Enderman around when it happened, and when she took a few seconds to stare at me, the Enderman sounded upset in the distance, like it wanted her to follow it. Then she used the Ender Pearl she had the whole time and teleported toward it." Michael explained.

Ryan thought deeply about what Michael said. He wanted to think that, that _was_ some evidence pointing towards the girl being raised by Endermen. But it didn't add up, Endermen were too hostile, and they definitely didn't raise any young."Were there any significant features about her?" Ryan asked.

Michael nearly mentioned her hair, but that was merely a hair color, so he quickly mentioned the other peculiar aspect to her appearance, "Her eyes. They kinda glowed bright purple, like an Enderman's."

He immediately noticed when Ryan's eyes widened and he straightened up."Are you sure?" Ryan asked firmly. Michael nodded."Positive." Ryan seemed to bite his lip slightly, then stopped and looked up at Michael."That definitely isn't normal. Look, I'll do some research, learn what I can. But don't go looking for her, and don't engage any contact with her if you find her on accident. We don't know what this kind of situation could mean for us. Got it?" He ordered. Michael nodded obediently. Ryan nodded as well."Good. Now get back to your house, get some sleep. It's getting late." Michael listened, standing and saying a quick, "Night," to Ryan before stepping out and starting the brief walk to his house.

Both Gavin and Geoff were near the side of his house, Geoff scolding Gavin and telling him to go to bed. Michael immediately remembered how Gavin had been looking around anxiously, as if the Endermen would just hunt them down and attack them. They hadn't done anything to provoke them, so they had nothing to worry about. Maybe it was one of Gavin's stupid little instincts.

"Now, Gavin. Bed. There are no Endermen." Geoff ordered. Michael stayed out of their argument, wanting to go to bed himself, but he soon had an extra weight suddenly jump on his back, making him growl in annoyance."I'm sleeping with Michael!" Gavin said firmly. Geoff sighed in frustration."Michael, can you deal with him? I'm tired as dicks, and he refuses to go to fucking _bed_." He said, annoyance dripping off of every word. Though now annoyed himself, Michael nodded, allowing Geoff to retreat to his very large home.

Michael sighed, "Gavin, why can't you go to bed. You're annoying everyone."

"The Endermen, Michael! They--"

"Gavin, for the last _damn time_ , probably everyone has said this to you by now, the Endermen are out in the fucking snow biome! They're long gone, we'll probably never see them again!" Michael yelled. Gavin pouted and had a childish glare. He crossed his arms, making Michael glare at him back. Knowing he'd only get whining or bitching from Gavin, Michael turned away and opened the door to his home, ready to just sleep.

"I knew who she was, Michael..."

Michael's breath caught in his throat and he spun around to look at Gavin. He stared at him, waiting for some kind of explanation. Gavin just kept that childish glare, then turned around and ran toward his home."Gavin, wait, who is she!" Michael yelled frantically. He didn't know why his heart seemed to stop when Gavin said he knew that girl, or why he felt like he _needed_ to know. However, Gavin never answered, just darted into his house and slammed the door shut.

Michael growled, wanting to yell out but didn't, and getting terribly frustrated, ran his fingers through his hair.

He knew he wasn't going to sleep anyways; he knew from the start he'd be up thinking about a girl he doesn't even know.

**XxXxX**

As sunlight glared through Michael's windows, he groggily opened his eyes, soon regretting it as he flinched at the harsh light. He basically forced himself up, knowing someone would be coming to get him soon enough anyways, and made himself get dressed. As he stepped out the door, wondering what he should eat, _Maybe an apple, anything that won't make me feel sicker than I already do_ , until his thoughts were cut off from tripping.

An obviously out of place patch of dirt sat there in front of his door.

Michael reached and grasped it in his fist."Why the fuck.." Gavin. It _had_ to have been Gavin, he was probably still upset over how Michael treated him when he was running around looking for Endermen, and decided to stick dirt in front of his door for him to trip over. Gavin did that kind of shit all the time.

Michael started to ( _politely_ ) stomp over to Gavin's house, when he heard the creeper boy's all too familiar yelp of fear. Michael spun around to where it came from: _Warlords_. He could see the snowballs (the original game was of survival and called for arrows, but no one wants anyone dying) flying over the field out of the holes in the ground. It was obvious that someone just nailed Gavin with a snowball. He sighed and made his way over to Warlords."Gavin, get out here." Michael ordered, making Geoff look over at him, as he wasn't playing but spectating the game. Whichever hole Gavin was in, he never crawled out, the other four just continuing with their game of Warlords. _Which they never fucking got me to play, too..._ He thought bitterly.

Geoff sighed and crossed his arms, stepping over to Michael."Are you still pissed at Gavin? I know I was, but that was only because he was keeping me up." He said. Michael shook his head and showed Geoff the crumbling clump of dirt in his hand."The little prick left dirt in front of my door so I'd trip." He told him. Geoff looked skeptical."Gavin was never near your house this morning. I noticed he wasn't awake yet so I went to check on him. He's been with _me_ all morning."

"Then who the hell put the dirt in front of my door?" Michael asked, raising his voice a little. Though Geoff kept calm, used to Michael's temper, and just shrugged. Michael sighed with frustration and turned around to return to his house without a word. Though as he started to walk, Geoff asked, "I know you're all pissy right now, but do you wanna play Warlords with us? You might feel better with a chance to nail someone in the head with some snowballs."

Michael hid a smile. Geoff always seemed to know how to calm his temper, and besides, the thought of being _allowed_ to try and hit someone with a snowball did seem like it'd cool him down."Alright, sure. Let me get gloves, I don't need my hands freezing." Michael said, turning to Geoff. The tattooed man smirked at Michael and patted his back."That's the spirit, buddy." Michael nodded and started back to his house, though not angrily this time. He let the dirt completely fall from his hands, and his mind drifted to what they'd be doing that day.

_No "Ender girls," just a normal day with everyone else..._

He retrieved his gloves and sighed with relief as he stepped outside. _Just forget about her. We'll probably never see her again, anyways._

Or he thought that, until he saw the glowing purple eyes and the flick of her red hair peek from the side of his house. Michael gasped and nearly fell backwards from her sudden appearance. He watched, her fingers curling around the edge of his home until she stepped out cautiously. Michael noticed that she didn't have her scarf, and she was barefoot. _Was she barefoot in the snow biome, too?_ He thought, but the thought was quickly forgotten as she stepped closer to him. She looked...curious, if anything. No sign of aggression or fear, just pure curiosity. Though, Michael was a flurry of things. He was curious as well, but at the same time both irritated and scared of her sudden appearance.

She followed them. Or she already knew where they lived.

Without thinking, Michael suddenly blurted out, "Who and what the hell are you?" The girl didn't miss a beat. She easily responded, "Lindsay." It shocked Michael that she actually _responded_ , let alone understood him. He was at a loss for words, not knowing what to properly say or do. She tilted her head and smiled at him.

Then teleported away with a trail of those purple sparkles to show where she could've gone. And Michael already noticed one thing: she didn't have an Ender Pearl that time.


	3. The Hunt

Lindsay seemed to disappear after that. It's been almost a week since the encounter, and Michael had seen no trace of her since. He thought he should tell Ryan, but decided against it. He didn't want to make it sound like he went looking for her, and didn't want anyone to know that she knew where they resided. She didn't mean any harm, from what Michael's seen, and the others didn't need to fret over the possible threat.

The only thing out of the ordinary is that random things would be placed in front of Michael's house throughout the days, though now placed somewhere so he doesn't trip. It ranged from flowers that weren't there before, clumps of clay from nearby water, sandstone, and on one occasion, iron ore.

Gavin had seen all of it. While Michael refused to believe it was _her_ , Gavin knew.

And he felt like he needed a little chat with her.

**XxXxX**

Gavin tried to get dressed for the snow biome in secret. He pulled on the scarf that Griffon made just for him, the bright yellow boots that Michael got for him that actually worked well in the snow, and the warm vest that matched his scarf. He put the supplies he'd need in his little backpack that was a gift from Geoff, putting things like torches and food in there, and pulled it on. Now all he had to do was sneak out of Achievement City. He snuck off all the time to go hide in the trees, it was relaxing for him and everyone was used to it, but this time he really didn't want anyone to know that he was going so far.

Gavin peeked out his door to make sure no one was around, then slipped out, turning and ready to run for the snow.

"Hold up there, Gavin."

He yelped loudly and spun around, nearly falling backwards, seeing Jack and Ray there. He didn't know how he didn't notice them, but because they've seen him in his current attire, it was obvious it wasn't one of his little trips to the nearby woods.

"Vav, you've been acting weird all week. You're all quiet and distant, and you're _still_ obsessing over that whole Enderman deal. What's going on?" Ray said worriedly.

"Not to mention that you've gotten clingier around Michael." Jack noted. Gavin bit his lip. He wanted to go on this trip alone, only he knew how to deal with it. But they'd obviously know he's going to the snow biome, so they'd either tell Geoff and stop him, or end up coming along.

He _needed_ to find Lindsay.

Gavin sighed and simply went with the truth."I need to get to the snow. I need to talk to L--that girl we saw." He nearly slipped up and mentioned her name. Ray and Jack didn't need to know too much about her just yet. Jack raised a brow."Since I wasn't there, I only got some small details from Michael and Geoff. What's the big importance with her?" He wondered, glancing at Ray. The younger man shrugged."I barely saw her. All I saw was that some girl with red hair got real close to Michael, and according to him, her eyes were purple like an Enderman's and she teleported away with an Ender Pearl. He's tried saying that it might be like Gavin's situation, that she got raised by Endermen, but Ryan is calling it bullshit. I'm a little skeptical myself, Endermen are aggresive as fuck, you know that." He explained.

"I know her!" Gavin blurted out, making Jack and Ray look at him with surprise. Gavin hesitated and tried explaining without giving away too much, "She's...going for Michael. I want to talk to her."

"Well you're crazy if you think you're going alone."

Gavin had to smile at the smirk on Ray's face. He knew Ray would end up coming along, though they both glanced questioningly at Jack. Said man crossed his arms and smirked a bit himself at the two."You know I'm coming so you don't get yourselves hurt or killed. Besides, I can go tell Geoff we're going to the snow biome and not make it look suspicious."

Gavin grinned, clapping his hands excitedly. He didn't question why they so easily agreed.

**XxXxX**

It was confusing to the creeper boy at how much Ray and Jack disliked the snow. Especially since their wear provided a little more protection.

Ray had something especially made for him that went over his glasses to cover them and give better protection to snow falling on the lenses. According to him, they were shaped like a mask that some character named Tuxedo Mask wore. He even had a cape with a hoodie connected to it, a large rose embroidered on the back.

Jack had his own _helmet_. He wore it in any kind of harsh weather, but to this day, Gavin didn't understand it. His special leather boots made tramping through snow, clay, mud, anything like that a _breeze_ , and the thick straps that wrapped around his torso to hold his tools to his back could probably serve as a layer of clothing on their own.

And yet, they'd occasionally slip out some annoyance toward the weather. More from Ray than Jack.

"Just where are you taking us, Gavin?" Ray asked, squinting at the direction ahead, hoping he'd see what Gavin was taking them to. Yet all he saw was falling snow and trees. Gavin never answered, just kept his quick pace of a few steps ahead of the two. Soon enough, Gavin stopped at a mound in the ground. It wasn't very big, and seemed nothing of importance, but Jack and Ray soon noticed it had a hole big enough for them to fit through that lead to an underground cave. Gavin jumped in without a word, stepping back to let Ray and Jack follow.

The glow of pre-placed torches soon was their only light source as they traveled inward.

"Gavin, we want some answers, please. What the hell is this place?" Jack asked. Gavin sighed a little."This is where Lindsay used to stay." He said quietly. Before they questioned, he continued, "Lindsay is that girl. We ran into each other when we were little, when I was still being raised by creepers."

_The girl in front of Gavin seemed to stare in fear at him. He tilted his head, stepping closer to her. She flinched and made a noise Gavin didn't recognize. Then they heard the hissing of other creepers not to far behind Gavin. The girl stepped back, and four, maybe five, Endermen suddenly appeared and swarmed around the girl, all growling at Gavin. He stared wide eyed, and as one stepped menacingly toward him, a creeper dashed in front of Gavin and hissed in warning. It snarled at the creeper, and suddenly, all the Endermen and the girl were gone._

Gavin winced a little at the memory."I'd always run into her at random times. But she never seemed like she wanted anything to do with me. I got a little aggressive towards her myself once or twice."

Jack and Ray noticed that as they descended deeper into the cave, there were drawings on the wall. They were dried out and hardly noticeable at first, meaning they were there for quite some time. And they all had at least one of two pictures: Endermen, or the very girl they were looking for. The drawings were very sloppy and looked like they were most likely drawn by someone when they were young. However, the drawings seem to slowly improve as they went along deeper into the cave.

"I found her in this cave one day. I chased her deep in until we hit the dead end right here."

Ray and Jack looked forward as Gavin stopped. They had indeed hit a dead end, and there no signs of that girl.

The only things were the torches, and the many drawings that littered the dead end wall. All drawings of the girl and what seemed to be Gavin.

"Where is she then?" Ray asked, ignoring the drawings. Gavin shrugged."This is where she used to stay... Unless she moved...I'm not sure where she could've gone." He mused. Ray sighed and went to speak, but was cut off my Jack, "Gavin, look at that one drawing." Gavin and Ray both looked to where Jack was pointing. Ray was shocked, but it didn't match Gavin's level of shock.

There amongst the many very old drawings of the two children that were raised by mobs was a very large, very new drawing that consisted of the Ender girl, and what seemed to be Michael.

Gavin stepped forward to the drawing, putting a hand on it. Some of it rubbed off onto his hand on contact, meaning it was really new. He grit his teeth a little. Lindsay _was_ after Michael. But she couldn't get to him, she'd have five other men to get through.

"Now we know that she still comes here then. She just isn't here now." Jack said, breaking Gavin out of his thoughts. Gavin nodded slightly, staring intently at the drawing on the cave wall. If anything, it didn't show any signs that she was angry when she drew it. It looked to smooth and well done. And the drawing itself didn't show hostility. It was only Lindsay right next to Michael with what seemed to be a patch of roses between them near their feet. Gavin narrowed his eyes at the drawing. He tried to find some kind of meaning to it.

"Why would she..-"

"Gavin. Don't make a sound."

Gavin's eyes widened at Ray's sudden whisper, immediately knowing what it meant. He heard the quiet chirps and growls of many Endermen from the end of the cave. Gavin spun around, his breath catching in his throat. He already saw the glows of their eyes, and made the mistake of looking right at them. They saw the three men and all snarled, teleporting toward them. Jack and Ray had their swords ready, Gavin nearly forgetting to pull out his.

"There's too many."

Ray and Gavin looked over to Jack, their eyes widened at his statement. And it was true, there _were_ too many for them. Not only that, they were trapped in a dead end of a cave."We at least have to try- _shit_!" Ray was cut short as an Enderman lunged for him, barely hitting it with his sword in time. Jack started to fight with an Enderman as well, a second one ready to fight him.

Some kind of old, but familiar, instinct kicked in and Gavin hissed violently at them. They all seemed to freeze, flinching back from the men. But the aggression immediately came back, and now more came for Gavin. It...shocked him, and he didn't know why that didn't work until it clicked: he was with humans for too long. The scent of creepers was no longer on him.

He nearly forgot to fight the Endermen, and wanted to desperately run to Ray when he heard him cry out in pain. Then, he heard the sound of what would be an Enderman teleporting. And when Gavin expected another hoard of Endermen that would surely kill them, he saw an angry Lindsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I describe outfits and stuff too much. I don't know why, I just like to. But if it seems annoying or something, let me know and I'll stop describing outfits so much. Anyways, cliffhanger, wooo, spooky.


	4. Affection

The Endermen seemed to all stop, backing away as Lindsay directed her aggression toward _them_. The three men all watched in confusion; the Endermen seemed to refuse to show any kind of retaliation to the girl, even as she growled and snarled just as they once were. She made a few clicks and chirps, growling again when a few of them made a displeased sound. She seemed displeased herself for a few more seconds until it fell completely silent.

And just like that, every Enderman teleported away, save for one that lingered a few seconds longer, only teleporting away with the others when Lindsay let out a low growl.

As soon as it was safe enough, Gavin dashed to Ray's side, seeing him holding a hand on his left side."The Enderman just redirected my sword and got my side. It isn't deep, I'll be fine." Ray insisted as Gavin grabbed at his wrist and tried pulling it away. Jack came over and managed to get Gavin to back up."I'll tend to Ray, you focus on _her_." He ordered. Gavin swallowed a little and nodded, spinning around and facing Lindsay.

He noticed that her previous aggression was gone and replaced with a relaxed expression. To be honest, he was nervous to see her again. And he couldn't help but flinch when Lindsay stepped closer to him."Gavin?" She asked curiously. A nervous smile slipped across Gavin's face. He didn't know if she'd be just as aggressive toward him, angered to see him in her cave.

Gavin acted on impulse and held his sword to her as she stepped forward."...Hi, Lindsay."

Lindsay made an odd expression at him, seeming almost annoyed that he had his sword pointed at her. Behind them, Ray suddenly spoke up, "Uh...Lindsay, what's your deal with Michael?"

Lindsay was a little confused at his wording, but immediately recognized "Michael." She involuntarily made a chirp-like noise that none of the three ever heard an Enderman make before (making the assumption the noise was a noise an Enderman would make at all). She seemed a little flustered over the noise and held a hand over her mouth. Gavin dropped the sword and tilted his head at her, making a hiss.

And as the two made noises only they could understand, Jack and Ray could only watch and listen in utter confusion.

**XxXxX**

"Where the fuck are they at then, Geoff?"

Michael was utterly baffled by the fact Geoff let them leave at all. Geoff sighed."I don't know, Jack fucking assured it would be fine, that they weren't doing anything stupid!" He snapped, just as worried as Michael was. Michael ran his fingers through his hair, looking over to Ryan, who shrugged."We can't necessarily go after them, we don't know where they went. It'd be a risk to travel to the snow biome and search for them with no lead on what direction they were going." He said surprisingly calmly.

"Maybe it's a risk we need to take." Geoff said, sounding not as calm. Ryan sighed, "For all we know, they actually could be fine. Jack would've kept his word."

"But they also could be hurt and fucking freezing to death." Michael said. He was probably the most nerve-wracked out of the three. He didn't know why, though, he normally wouldn't be so frightened. It was most likely the fact that it was the snow region that made it sound so chilling (no pun intended) that they've been gone a little longer than they should be. Jack had apparently assured they wouldn't be longer than one to two hours, but it had started to inch closer to about two hours now.

" _Michael!_ "

Everyone immediately spins around to see Gavin dashing into Achievement City, nearly tripping over his own feet, and some hardly noticeable snow tidbits flying off him."Gavin? Where the fuck are the others?" Geoff demands when Gavin reaches them. He's slightly out of breath, and simply points back to where he just came from in response. They all waited, and soon enough, they saw Jack and Ray; Ray had a slight limp and a hand over his left side. Ryan and Geoff hurried over to Ray and Jack, but Michael remained to stare at Gavin."What the hell did you do." He practically growled.

Gavin didn't answer, only stared at something. And Michael noticed that he wasn't staring in the direction of the four others, it was directed to the farther side.

Michael spun around to look to where Gavin was looking, which was at his house, and saw that Ender girl on his roof, hiding from the Achievement City men. Michael's eyes widened and he glared at Gavin."You brought her here?!" He said in a harsh whisper. Although Gavin seemed a little nervous, he suddenly had a smirk on his face that made Michael's annoyance grow."What?"

"Nothing, Michael."

"Gavin, you aren't telling me something. Now tell me what the fuck it is." Gavin hesitated a few seconds, biting his bottom lip before just saying it, "She wants to stay here, Michael."

Michael was...confused, to say in the least. What made them so special that she'd abandon a life of living with Endermen that saw her as one of their own? And it's just that; she was willing to abandon the creatures she most likely saw as family, and Michael wanted to know _why_.

Neither of them realized that the others had started to walk back into Achievement City, taking Ray to Ryan's in order to check his wound, and Geoff heard what Gavin said.

" _Who_ wants to stay with us?" Geoff asked, sounding a bit annoyed, and crossing his arms. Gavin swallowed a bit. He was hesitating to tell Geoff, and Michael couldn't exactly explain it either. He didn't know this girl, and Gavin apparently did, so the creeper boy would have a better chance of explaining it to Geoff.

The two were quiet too long, so Geoff spoke up again, "Well?"

But they didn't have a chance to answer. They all heard the _fwip_ noise of what would be an Enderman teleporting toward them, but instead there stood Lindsay. Gavin and Michael maybe flinched, but Geoff actually jumped back at her sudden presence. He squinted his eyes at her, but they soon widened as he seemed to remember her appearance."You're that girl!" He exclaims.

Lindsay smirks a little, amused at his outburst, and nods a him. She mutters a very dragged out, " _Yes_ ," as if she were explaining something Geoff didn't understand.

Geoff blinks in surprise, looking to Gavin and Michael. They both shrug, and the elder man sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Ray should be okay, the wound wasn't deep at all and shouldn't--"

Ryan, who had just stepped out of his house, stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on Lindsay. Jack had to shove past him, since he stopped in the middle of the doorway as well, and was just as shocked to see the girl there. Even Ray peeked out the door to see why the two men were suddenly standing frozen there.

"Is that..?"

"The 'Ender girl' I described to you? Yes, it is, Ryan." Michael said, almost smug that _he_ proved _Ryan_ wrong about something. Ryan stepped toward her, making her flinch back and glare a little."How is that even _possible_?" Ryan was so dumbfounded it was funny. Jack then stepped forward, though taking it easier than Ryan did, not wanting her to feel threatened."If anything, why does she look so...sick?"

It was only then that Michael noticed that she indeed looked like she _could_ be very sick. She looked a little too pale to be a healthy pale, and had a very tired look in her eyes; her breathing was a little quicker than a normal rate and she occasionally swallowed something down as if she were forcing herself not to throw up. And for some reason, Michael felt actually _worried_ for her and her health.

Michael gave a pleading look to Geoff, knowing he'd question her being there at all. The older man studied Michael for a few seconds before sighing in defeat."Alright, fine. She can stay, but only so she can get better. I don't know if it'll be permanent, she could be dangerous." He said, mainly directed to Michael. He then turned to Ryan."Ryan, you check her for any wounds that could--"

" _He_ can't check her!"

The six were a little shocked by Michael's outburst. Michael realized what he said and cleared his throat a little."I-I mean that, well...she's a fucking _girl_ , Ryan can't check her!" He tried sounding like that was his original point, not exactly remembering why he blurted out his previous phrase. Ryan, however, rolled his eyes."Please, Michael. It's not like I'm going to do anything to her."

"Still, it's like...fucking indecent or something. You're a dude, you can't check her _entire_ body for wounds." Michael argued. He glared daggers at Ray when he called out, "You just don't want Ryan touching your lady!"

Geoff sighed in annoyance."Alright, Michael, tell me. Who can check her then? I don't see any other girls around here that could check her."

Michael smirked a bit, and when he answered, Gavin was the most excited out of them all."There's always Griffon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot slowly starts to move. I can't wait to get the plot completely unfolded. I always get excited for this kinda stuff, and I'm really glad there's still people willing to read what I've been doing (I say that a lot, I know, I just get really excited when people like my fanfiction, don't mind me).


	5. The Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand if I'm terrible for taking a while to get this out. I hope everyone had a lovely valentines day, because I didn't really, and if you didn't either, maybe this could cheer you up. Hopefully.

Of course, Geoff wasn't too happy with the idea.

"We're not getting Griffon involved. Besides, it'd take too long to travel to where she is and come back. It'd be easier if Ryan just examined the girl now himself!" Geoff explained sternly."But Geoff, we can see Griffon!" Gavin said excitedly, clapping excitedly. He loved Griffon to pieces, just as must as Geoff did. Michael had to smirk a little at Gavin. He then glanced back at Lindsay sitting on Geoff's bed.

They had gone into Geoff's house where said gent planned to speak with Michael alone, but Gavin followed because he was dying to see Griffon, and Lindsay seemed reluctant to stay anywhere where Michael wasn't.

Lindsay still looked a bit pale, but her breathing was normal, probably just being tired before. She didn't seem like she needed to throw up anymore either. Ryan had tried feeling her forehead, only for her to flinch away and glare harshly at him. Michael, however, was easily granted access to press the back of his hand to her forehead. She felt warm, signaling she could've had a fever starting.

Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose."I know, Gavin, it would just take too long. And if Michael cared anything for this girl, he'd stop being a baby and let Ryan check her already." He said. Michael scowled a bit at the floor. Thinking over his words from before, why _had_ he objected to Ryan checking Lindsay for wounds? He at first was positive it was indeed because it was indecent, as he said; Ryan was a guy, Lindsay was a girl. But thinking it over more, it sounded a little more like a stupid, if not maybe childish, excuse.

He needed some excuse to convince him to get Griffon, though. Michael knew Griffon _had_ to have some kind of information on Endermen that they didn't know, something that could give a little more answers on Lindsay. Griffon traveled so much, she had to know _something_ , right?

"What if Griffon knows more about Endermen than we do, she could help us understand them. We'll understand more about Lindsay." Michael insisted. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lindsay look up at the mention of her name.

Geoff sighed a little. He knew that Griffon had interests in certain mobs, and Endermen were one of them. She _could_ know more than they did, so she could be very helpful in this situation.

"Alright. I guess Gavin and I can go out and bring Griffon out here. But she-- _Lindsay_ \--is your problem while we're gone, Michael." Geoff said sternly. Gavin cheered at the sound of seeing Griffon, and Michael nodded solemnly at the thought of basically being Lindsay's caretaker. He needed to take this seriously, no one had any idea what she could do, only that she has those abnormal purple eyes and there's some weird probability that she could teleport without an Ender Eye.

It was a little frightening, really.

**XxXxX**

"Can you understand me?"

Lindsay nodded, much to Michael's surprise."Okay, fuck, um...can _you_ speak English then?" He asked. Lindsay didn't respond to that. Maybe she only understood certain things? Or she couldn't speak and didn't want to admit it.

In front of them, Ryan turned around from the brewing stand."A healing potion is finishing up. So while we wait, I'm going to check her for any healing lacerations or such." He said. Michael slowly stood up from Ryan's bed, trying not to look down when Edgar moo'd underneath him.

Sometimes Michael needed to reassured himself that Ryan wasn't crazy.

Lindsay at first only gave dirty looks or hissed as Ryan examined her, but she seemed to draw the line when he went to inspect her back. So far there was nothing else wrong, but something had to have been wrong there.

"Lindsay, I need to look." Ryan said as calm as he could. Michael watched; Ryan slowly reached for the hem of Lindsay's black shirt, and she at first only glared at him as he did, but she lashed out and hit his hands away when Ryan actually tried lifting her shirt. Her back and stomach both were unsearched, so they needed to see. Ryan sighed, some annoyance showing in his tone, and turned to Michael."Michael, see if she'll let you do it." He said.

"What makes you think she'll let _me_ lift her shirt up?" Michael said, slightly annoyed. Ryan sighed."It's kind of like how Gavin was. You found him, and he made a connection with you incredibly easily, so it could be the same with her. Just try." He said. Michael huffed a bit, slowly approaching Lindsay. Although she wasn't as tense, she still watched him warily."I'm just...checking you. To see if you're hurt." Michael said calmly. She didn't respond in any way to him. He took it as a somewhat of an okay, but he was still cautious when he went behind her to lift her shirt up. He lifted her shirt carefully, and she didn't seem to be slightly more content with Michael doing it.

However, what they saw was no laceration, but it was still a shock to the two men.

What seemed to be large, deep purple scratch-shaped marks went down Lindsay's back; after it turned out she'd allow it, Michael felt them carefully, and they felt rougher than normal skin.

"Michael," Ryan starts, a warning tone in his voice, but never finishes; the scratch marks glow, and the purple sparkles that fill the air when an Enderman teleports whir around Lindsay for a few seconds, but they vanish, the glow dissipates, and Lindsay suddenly slumps over, breathing a little heavier now.

"Lindsay?" Michael asked, a little more urgently than he planned. He puts a hand on her forehead, and he immediately knows that her temperature had suddenly rose."Ryan, her fever's worse." He said quickly, looking back at the older man. Ryan turns back to the brewing stand, lifting up a bottle with an almost glowing liquid in it."The healing potion should help lower her temp, and if those marks are wounds, heal those." He said, handing it to Michael. He at first gives a confused look to Ryan, but then remembers that Lindsay would probably make a fuss if it was Ryan giving her the potion.

"Okay, Lindsay, this'll taste like total shit, but just swallow it." Michael said carefully, lifting the bottle to her lips. She takes it from him, practically ripping it from his hands, making him flinch back a little. She drinks it a little too quickly and coughs at the bad taste.

"Michael," Ryan starts, grabbing the lad's attention, "there's nothing I can really do now. She isn't hurt, and if she is, that healing potion should help. I don't know what those marks on her back are, so if there's no change in them by tomorrow, I'll try to find something until Geoff gets back with Griffon." He explains. Michael nods, and he barely catches the look of Lindsay curious stare at him from the corner of his eye.

**XxXxX**

When Gavin was first brought to Achievement City, he kept everyone up all night for weeks. He still does sometimes.

So, laying in bed that night with silence was only a little odd to Michael. But it was scary, to be honest, not being able to sleep because of the glowing purple eyes that was on the other side of the room, staring right at him.

"Lindsay, do you sleep?" Michael finally asked, too tired (or scared?) to be mad that he was kept up. She shook her head. He sighed, sitting up from his bed."If you can understand English, why don't you talk? It's obvious you know how, so that excuse isn't gonna work."

Michael could barely see it, but she shrugged.

Michael groaned and rubbed his eyes."Just fucking talk, say _something_ ," he mutters, "if it's your voice you have a problem with, it's fine. It's better than Gavin's annoying voice." That earned a giggle. He smiled a little at that, then waited, actually hoping she'd say something. But nothing comes, making his smile falter a little, and he layed back down in his bed. He folded his hands together and rested them on his chest, staring up at the ceiling.

It still creeped him out that Lindsay just kept staring.


	6. Thoughts and Feelings

Michael woke up to dirt on the edge of his bed. Yet again. Outside his front door, he heard Lindsay giggle. Michael sighed, slightly annoyed with the act since it was getting old, and sat up."You done with this yet, Lindsay?" He asked, wiping the dirt off his bed. Lindsay opened the door and stepped in, shaking her head. He rolled his eyes at her.

Michael swore she was sometimes just as annoying as Gavin. Hopefully he and Geoff would be back soon, it's been two days since they left.

"C'mon, get out so I can change." Michael ordered, standing up and stretching. Lindsay, however, simply crossed her arms stubbornly and used her foot to shut the door behind her. Michael refused to give her a reaction she'd expect and only shrugged."Fine. Have it your way." He said, and easily pulled his shirt off over his head. Lindsay remained unfazed, if not curious, actually. Michael only let her have a view of his back, so he couldn't see her as she stepped over silently. He jumped a little when she put her hand on his back and traced her fingers down his spine. Michael looked at her over his shoulder."What?" He asked. Lindsay didn't respond.

The markings on Lindsay's back flashed into Michael's memory.

"I don't know what you were expecting," Michael said."I don't have whatever the fuck you have on _your_ back." Lindsay pursed her lips. She did see, however, various scars and marks, and even a burn littering his back. She traced her fingers over one particular one on his left shoulder. Michael sighed a little."Yeah, that happened when I was shot by a skeleton archer. The fucker was hiding underneath the shade of a tree and shot me. And it hurt like a mother _fucker_." He said. He almost felt dissappointed when she removed her hand, but he quickly shook that thought away. Michael realized he was shirtless, and had the new shirt in his hands, so he quickly pulled it on.

"Alright, _now_ get out, I'm changing my shorts." Michael said, turning to face Lindsay. Lindsay actually didn't make a fight or stubbornly stay in the room. She teleported away, and Michael couldn't see where she went from his windows alone. He sighed. He'd never understand her.

After getting properly dressed, Michael stepped out of his home and looked around in search for Lindsay. From what he could see, she was nowhere to be found. She either was pestering someone else, or she suddenly decided that she needed a break from Achievement City. After bonding the past two days, her second closest relationship was with Ryan, so it was most likely she was there.

But as Michael started towards Ryan's house, Jack stepped out of his house and stopped him."You shouldn't go off after Lindsay on your own, Michael." Jack said, a little protectively.

"How do you know I'm going after Lindsay? Besides, she's probably just with Ryan, plotting some devious little scheme to fuck with everyone." Michael said. Jack shook his head."I saw her whiz right past Ryan's. She went off somewhere else." He said. Michael's heart seemed to jump, in the "oh god someone important to me is doing something dangerous" way, upon hearing Lindsay was no longer here.

Which made little sense (to him) because he didn't care about her. Right?

"Do we try finding her?" Michael asked, masking worry in his tone with faked annoyance. Jack shook his head."We still don't really know anything about her and why she suddenly wants to stay here, she could be doing anything right now. If she wants to come back, she will, and if not...well, then you've gotten her out of your hair." He said. Michael was quiet, then muttered an unsure, "Yeah," in agreement.

Was that how Michael really felt? Did he _really_ want Lindsay out of here already?

He wouldn't be able to tell. Not for some time.

**XxXxX**

"Michael!"

The screech of Gavin's too familiar voice made Michael whip his head around. He was leaning against his house, wiping off his sword. Lindsay had been gone for hours now. And the aching feeling that he could ignore earlier worsened as time passed without any signs of her. However, the sight of Gavin sitting Geoff's shoulders, waving frantically with Griffon trailing behind them, it at least brought a smile to Michael's face. He stood and sheathed the sword.

Gavin lept off of Geoff, causing the older man to almost completely fall forward, then bolted over to Michael, leaping into his arms once close enough."Jeez, Gav, it's only been two days." Michael said, though he was used to Gavin's tackle hugs by now."Missed you, my boi!" Gavin exclaimed happily. Michael snickered."Me too, boi."

Michael then smiled at Griffon. It wasn't often he got to see Geoff's wife, and from what he knew, she was a pretty cool woman. Creating wood carvings with a chainsaw is badass.

"Good to see you, Michael." Griffon said, smiling back at him. Michael nodded."You too, Griffon."

Michael turned his head at the movement in the corner of his eye; Ryan and Ray started walking over to them.

"How have you been, Griffon?" Ryan greeted. Griffon shrugged."Y'know. Getting to see my favorite boys. Nothing new." She admitted nonchalantly. Geoff gave her a questionable look, and Michael couldn't tell if he was faking it or not."I thought _I_ was your favorite boy." Geoff said with a pout (Michael knew _that_ was faked). Griffon laughed."Oh, Geoff," Griffon stepped over and pulled Gavin into a hug, "of course you aren't. Gavin is."

They all laughed, save Geoff, who crossed his arms and muttered, "Guess I'll have to murder him now." This caused Gavin to whimper and bury his head in Griffon's shoulder. She rolled her eyes."C'mon, Geoff, you know I love you both." A smile broke Geoff's stoic expression, and he leaned over to kiss his wife.

Michael internally envied the loving relationship those two had, though he'd never show it. In part of his mind, he didn't need a relationship.

"So, where's Jack?" Griffon asked, breaking Michael from his thoughts. Geoff looked to Michael, now realizing that the last gent indeed wasn't there. Michael swallowed a little, now getting nervous."He, uh," he paused, trying to find the correct way to say 'Lindsay ran away, and I convinced Jack to go look for her.'

"Lindsay...ran off for some reason, so Jack went off to look for her." Michael half-lied.

Gavin looked up at the mention of Lindsay running off. Geoff rubbed his forehead."Are you fucking--she ran _off_?" He said, trying to keep his cool. Michael nodded slowly."We don't know why she did." He admitted quietly. Geoff waited a moment, then took a deep breath, and looked to Ryan."Would you have any idea why? Have you learned anything about her?" He questioned. Ryan, however, shook his head."The only guess I could make is that she wanted to return to the wild with her pack of Endermen. Got tired of possibly feeling trapped here." He explained.

Michael's heart jumped at the thought that, but he ignored it.

Geoff sighed, but before he said anything, thunder rumbled in the distance.

Everyone gave a brief chuckle when they heard Gavin mutter, "Second day."

"Alright, let's not argue in the rain. Let's get inside, wait for Jack, and you guys can explain me the situation about this girl."

**XxXxX**

The sound of rain was sometimes soothing to Michael. And the sound of the water beating down on the stone of Geoff's house from the outside made it slightly easier for him to explain everything about Lindsay to Griffon.

When he finished, Griffon was quiet for a few seconds, seeming to go through her thoughts. She sighed a little, straightening in her spot."Yes, I actually know quite a few things about your situation." She said. The six men were all quiet as they waited for her to continue.

"Endermen are...interesting creatures. And all of you obviously know them as one of the most hostile, aggressive things alive." She paused to let Ray mutter, "Yeah, learned that the hard way."

Then Griffon continued, "Although that's very true, there's a side of Endermen that only exist in The End."

The six men made it to The End once. It took days, not to mention it was incredibly difficult, and several of them nearly died in the process. However, the death of the Ender Dragon was worth it.

"In The End, the Endermen live under the Ender Dragon in peace. They survive and thrive without needing to worry about survival, because it isn't like our world. And because the Ender Dragon never truly dies, survival isn't that difficult."

"Wait," Jack, who returned soon before the rain became too harsh, interupted, "the Ender Dragon never truly dies?" Griffon shook her head."As long as the egg is left in The End, then no. It's a cycle. The dragon hatches, it grows with the assistance of all the Endermen, and then becomes the protector of The End and the Endermen that inhabit there. And if it's killed, then another egg is left there to repeat the cycle. Either way, the dragon and Endermen will almost always inherit one instinct: _protect_."

It only seemed to make sense to Michael. When Ray described what happened to he, Gavin and Jack in the cave, Michael was confused that she got aggressive to other Endermen. But as Griffon explained more and more, and when the word _protect_ began echoing in his thoughts, it pieced together. Lindsay was protecting the Endermen that raised her by getting them to leave and not get hurt by some humans. But at the same time, she protected those humans, the humans that had a connection to _Michael_ , by getting rid of the Endermen.

Then Griffon further explained, "So although it's unlikely, it's still possible for Endermen to have a form of paternal instincts. It's only more apparent in those from The End." The men fell silent a few seconds to let all of this sink in. Michael leaned back against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

Endermen were much more complex than they ever even would know, and there were still unanswered questions.

Geoff seemed to remember one of those questions."That doesn't explain how Lindsay can teleport." He said. Then Ryan added, "Or have an Enderman's eyes."

Griffon sighed a bit."That's a more complicated subject. I honestly wouldn't be able to tell for sure." She said.

It was both relief, but also irritation that flooded over Michael. He didn't want to hear some odd or morbid story about why Lindsay was basically "part Enderman", but at the same time he wanted answers to the questions that they've all probably been wondering.

The door slammed open from the other side of the room, cold air blasting into Geoff's already chilly home.

There stood a soaked, shivering, pale Lindsay. She stepped in and nearly tripped over her own feet. Michael quickly shot up and ran over until he was at her side, then grabbing her shoulders."What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked, a little more sternly than he planned. She didn't answer, instead taking something that she held under her arm. She held it out to Michael. A bow and two arrows. Michael shook his head, confused at the gesture."What is this--"

"I k-killed the skeleton."

Michael paused, staring at her. Having a guess of her reasons, he asked, "The skeleton...were you hunting for the skeleton that shot my shoulder?" And when she nodded, Michael sighed."You're just as fucking stupid as Gavin sometimes." He muttered, but regretting it when Lindsay got a hurt look on her face. She glanced down, seeming to glare at the floor.

Behind them, the guys stood watching the scene, until Griffon was the one to step forward. Lindsay saw the movement and shifted her glare to her, watching her warily.

"You're alright, Lindsay," Griffon said carefully, and Lindsay's gaze softened, "my name is Griffon. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk. Is that alright?"

Michael looked back to Lindsay, waiting to see if she'd answer. However, Lindsay seemed to swallow and started to wobble, and before anything could be done, Lindsay fainted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing sucks. It involves a lot of stress and not being able to study because you don't know what's gonna be on your test. But let's not rant on how terrible the tests our. Let's focus on the story, and how I should be working on it more as I finish my tests. I still have more to come, but I have some more time in between them, so I'll hopefully take less time to update. Sorry if I take too long again though unu


End file.
